Love Potion part 2
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: A continuation of love potion from Killah883. Rated M for mater lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: this is a continuation of the story "Love Potion" by Killah883. He gave me permit as I explained it seemed unfinished to me. So I tried and make this close to his lvl or even better. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:the pain.<strong>

Since the day of Koneko's passing the Occult Research Club as resumed daily duties of contracts and killing stray devils, but after every battle with battle or contract he would visit Koneko's grave and talk to her. it being a one sided conversation he would always break down crying wishing by some way she would come back and lay in his arms again like she used to.

Today was anther non-eventful day. Execpt for the usual stray devil trying to cause mayhem. This time she was rather powerful since they couldn't fight well in doors. With out Koneko to throw them out to the open for akeno, they had to manage inside. Rias giving her orders Issei was a little slow reacting this time around as he got little sleep from crying all night. after the devil was defeated and Asia healed everyone Rias slapped Issei.

"Did that wake you up?!" she said in a master like/ worried tone.

"Yeah i'm fine Prez... If you dont mind i would like to go home now." he said looking down at the floor pain obvious in his eyes.

Rias just looks at Issei with worried looks and nods at his request. As he is out of sight the club just looks worried.

"He hasn't been the same has he?" Kiba said

"Sigh... No he barley even eats breakfast now... I'm getting worried about him, if he is this depressed I hope he won't try something that would hurt him." Replied Rias

"I will follow him Prez to make sure he gets home safe, you can count on me" Akeno said

"Thank you Akeno. Please everything that you see to me, good or bad I wanna know what he does, he says he goes home but he isn't home till midnight at the latest. He doesn't even eat the dinner Asia and I leave out for him when he gets home." she replied

As everyone goes there separate ways Akeno goes to follow Issei, it all seemed normal until she was shocked where he went. It was a cemetery made for devils that die of natural causes. She see's him go to a grave a fall on his knee's in tears and talks.

"Koneko we got anther stray devil today, and Asia healed everyone like normal. I wish you were there to help us, she was really tough... and... I miss you so much, I truly do... I love you so much, even when your potion wore off 3 days before your death you wanted to stay near me. And even though I was only ordered to be with you cause of Rias, When we got t know each other I fell in love with you. I... I want you by my-side again Koneko i don't care if you hit me over and over again like usual again I just want you here, i want to wake up and see you smile at me again. I miss going to the park with you and laying on the bench. I even miss carrying you home as you slept on my back. I hope you are happy, in hell or where ever you went. So please... please wait for me. " he finished and got up to his feet still crying he went the opposite direction of his house. He heard sniffling and hitched breath behind him. He didn't care he went on his way towards his destination.

When he arrived it was a familiar lace for Issei. He went to a bench and layed down in the position he always would. Akeno figured this was the bench he was talking about started to crying a little more seeing how badly Issei is in pain. after about 30 minutes he got up and walked even farther from the house towards a pool with the depth of a maximum of 9 ft. he started to unbutton and take off all his cloths and stared at the pool. he then whispered to where Akeno could barley hear him.

"I'm sorry Asia, Rias, Akeno, and even to you Kiba, but I won't be part of the club anymore. I will miss you all, but It hurts to much. I'm sorry Koneko I couldn't get over you like you asked me to. Please forgive me." he finished and had his arms out in a cross formation leaning forward as he was going in to the pool. Akeno thought he was just going for a swim (kind of like a denial state hoping he wouldn't actually kill him self) but Issei didn't resurface after 10 seconds. Akeno rushed over to pull Issei out of the deep end of the pool.

After pulling him out he wasn't coughing up water like he normally should have so she preformed CPR, which made Issei cough up the water and look grogerly at the figure before him. when he realized who it was he eyes widened akeno shushed him before he could ask anything. He then realized she was crying. When she removed her finger he finally spoke up.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?" he said still coughing a little bit.

She didn't say anything but hug him and cry even harder. Issei, just being in shock, did what he normally does out of habit and hugs akeno.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Issei's house Rias was searching though his room to find any indication where he goes. She finds a note and opens it it, she gasps at the contents as a few stray tears run down face. She rushes over to Asia's room to show her. Not giving her time to react asia grabs it, and reads it.<p>

"Dear Occult club members,

If you are reading this then it means I have mist likely committed suicide and wish to join Koneko in hell or where ever she went. I'm sorry Prez, Asia espically to you guys who helped me get here to where I am today, for that I am grateful, but I can't stand this pain anymore, This is goodbye for now...

Your only pawn, Issei Hyoudo."

Asia was in tears as well and jumped on Rias crying her eyes out. Rias hugged her comfortably hoping someone someone would save him until he heard the door open and slam shut. It wasn't Akeno or Issei, but Kiba.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Rias said when he ran into there room with his speed.

" It's Akeno she says its urgent and she was crying on the phone. We need to teleport now!" he said which only deepened Asia's cries believing that he actually did kill him self.

Rias set a magic circle around them and teleported to a pool but far enough away so only akeno could sense them. Walking towards the cries Rias see's a Akeno holding Issei's body who seemingly didn't move ( they couldn't see his arms around her for some reason) and Rias and Asia just fell to there knee's in tears. Now noticing Akeno gets up holding Issei bridal style who looks at the two crying. Kiba lets out a sigh seeing Issei's head move towards them.

"Prez? Asia?" Issei said which made there eye's light up.

"ISSEI!" they screamed in unison running towards Akeno and Issei.

Akeno putting Issei down on his feet he was immeatily tackled back to th ground with hugs and even kisses. As they finish their barrage they picked him up and still held him close so he wouldn't leave ever again.

"Issei, we found the note in your room, then Kiba got a message from one of Akeno's trolls to come quick. (i am making the trolls able to convey everything she speaks on command) he rushed to us to tell us to come here. Please... Please never try this again." Rias said

"But... but Prez if you read the letter you know the pain will only get worse. I... I loved Koneko, I know I wasn't supposed to..., the more I got to know her... The more and more i liked her. She died in my arms telling me she loved me, SHE WASN'T EVEN AFFECTED BY THE POTION ANYMORE!" This gave Rias a weird look.

"She told me when her and I went... on our last trip to the park... She said the potion had wore off for 3 days. She said when she woke up in my arms she wanted to stay, She loved me to... and... and..." is all he could finish before he broke out in tears again.

Rias just held him closer while thinking about everything he just said. Rias was now crying even harder as was Asia. Even Kiba got a little teary eyed

"It's okay my issei, I promise." Rias said trying to comfort her precious servant.

"I'm sorry i was being selfish Prez, but i just want to see her again. Please... please forgive me. " Issei said still crying.

We all want to see her again issei, we all do..." Rias replied

As the the whole thing is bring said, a person is watching in the background smiling at his victory.

"This is what you get for defying oue familes wishes Rias, no one makes a mockery of the Phenex clan." Said the person in the shadows.

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal everyone decided it was time to go home, but they decided to pay there respects to there lost friend girlfriend. Rias and Asia decided to sleep in Issei's bed to comfort him and make sure he doesn't try anything during the night.

As light crept into Issei's bedroom he was the first to wake and felt a familiar feeling right where koneko used to sleep. Having the biggest smile on his face he looked over immediately, but he was sad to some degree that it wasn't koneko, but was happy it was Rias.

As the rest of the members in the bed woke up, Issei took longer showers since the passing of koneko. Mainly for crying, but this time it was for thinking. There had to me more to the potion... A devil doesn't simple die from natural causes, since they die when they are reborn. So who ever gave the potion to koneko must habe poisoned it. He decided to ask Rias after he was done.

As he went down stairs Asia and Rias gave him a smile as he finally sat down for once after... you know.

"Hey Rias? Do you mind looking up the potion again to see what it is made of or anymore side effects?" He said looking at her with a serious look.

"Uhhhhh sure Issei you know I'd do anything for you, but why the questions all of a sudden?" She questioned curiously.

"I was just thinking about it, and it doesn't add up to me. If you could please that would be great, I'm going out, and i promise I won't try anything so don't seND Kiba or akeno to follow me." He said as he walked out.

Rias did as she was asked, and found out something terrible, the potion ingredients are highly deadly to demons and fallen angels, but are complete bliss for angels. Rias went to find Issei immediately. But couldn't so she went to her brother to help her find him.

When she teleported to her brothers house. She was shocked to find I seei there talking with grayfia and Rias brother. Before she could ask what was goino on she heard what issei said.

"Is there anyone who knows this kind of potion exists and would actually use it against us?"

"Out of all the demons, i know of one, and it makes sense why he would use it to hurt you and Rias." Replied Sirzches.

"Who?!" Questions issei at yelling level.

"Riser Phenix..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I hope I made the last chapter well. I forgot to mention Issie's way of travel to the underworld since he can't use magic that well. It will be explained in this chapter so sorry in advance. Again this is a continuation of "Love Potion- Killah883"**

Chapter 2: Training/ revenge

"the Phenex clan knows of this potion due to the last war and made some modification to it so it would kill fallen angels and angels, but it seems they kept the original formula. This is not good, as now they basically control the 1 thing that can be more deadly to us devils then light and holy water." Said Sirzches with a worried tone.

Everyone could feel Issie's anger rise more and more until he had an aura of red around him. Everyone looked at him with some fear as it is the power of the Ddraig and Issei hasn't had the best control of his power due to his low strength. After he looked at Sirzches, even the demon lord himself tensed up seeing if he was about to be attacked or not. HE loosened up when Issei spoke up.

"Bring me Riser... NOW!" He almost yelled which was understandable to the demon lord.

As he walked to summon Riser, Rias hid behind the door until his brother left. Once her brother was out of hearing range, Rias barged in on Issei sitting on the couch, but was halted by anther presence on the couch. It was Akeno, and she was hugging Issei trying to calm him down so he won't break something. She sat back and watched the scene play out.

"Issei, you need to calm down, you are scaring everyone. Please for me, if Prez saw you like this i'm sure she would be worried about you. You haven't been the same, and we want the old Issei back. I liked perverted you, and so did Prez, and even Asia. Don't get me wrong I like serious you, but it is just not the same. So please calm down for all of us." Akeno said trying to push Issei down to her breasts, which to her surprise he didn't even budge. instead he just spoke.

"Akeno... Can you please... leave, I don't know if you have noticed I have stopped feeling anything but anger and depression. I don't want to be boob hugged, I don't to fool around, all I care about right now is killing Riser and avenging Koneko. " He said cooly which set shivers down Akeno's spine and even Rias

Rias looked down on the floor and was blaming herself. If she hadn't made Issei stay with her, and stopped them from doing serious maybe he wouldn't have been this attached to her. She felt like she wasn't worthy of being a king, and hated herself for it. She couldn't even save one of her servants, and now she might lose anther to her ex-finance.

Akeno decided to get up and walk out for now, until she saw Rias looking down. She walked over to Rias and whispered in her ear.

"If you want maybe he will talk with you, I couldn't get anywhere with him, I have a feeling if we don't act soon we may lose him to despair." she said and walked away looking sad.

* * *

><p>As Akeno walked out she teleported to Kiba and Asia to get them in case Rias couldn't calm him down. As she teleported to each one of them she gave them the short version, they understood and quickly joined her on the magic circle. Teleporting to Sirzches mansion they enter the main hallway and walk towards where Issei and Rias are. Little do they know that Riser is already there watching what is happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Rias walks over to Issei and just just hugs him for all he is worth. Not letting go Issei starts to hug back and turns to Rias and starts crying in her shoulder. Just petting his head she sings him a lullaby to calm his nerves, which out of Sirzches and everyone who just came in were in shock, Riser was just smirking. He decided to be the disrupter of the bonding moment and speaks up.<p>

"You wanted to see me low level devil punk?" Riser said in a voice full of triumph and venom.

Issei immediately stopped crying was gripping Rias shirt so hard it was ripping. She rubbed his back so he would calm down enough to let her go. After he did he stood up not even looking at Riser and spoke up.

"Can I just ask you something?"

"I don't see why not." he replied still with a huge smile.

"Why? Why would you hurt Koneko of all demons?" He said with anger rising to new levels. Rias not getting up just stands with a look of "You are about to get your ass kicked" towards Riser.

Riser spoke up.

"You know why, I knew she hated you the most, since you are the one who humiliated me in-front the entire underworld, what better way to hurt you... Love. How was it huh. I bet she died in your arms didn't she. I hope she suff-." Is he could mutter before even he was blown back by Issei's aura.

"Shut up..."

"huh?" is all Riser said.

"I said... SHUT UP!" screamed Issei

**Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker, Over Booster!** Spoke the gauntlet that wasn't there until the full amour was covering Issei.

"What.. Is that power? He never had that much when he faced me last time." Said Riser with a hint of fear.

"I was planning on torturing you till you cried for mercy at my feet, but I will let Rias decide your fate." Issei said which shocked her at the sudden question she had to answer.

"Kill him Issei, he killed my servant and made my precious pawn suffer. I will not forgive him" she responded

Issei bolted at speeds even Sirzches could barley see. Rias saw were Riser was getting hit over and over and over and over again, barley having time to regenerate after even blow. After I'd say couple hundred more hits, Riser fell it his knees in pain and agony. Issei just appears in front of him ready to finish.

Riser just looks in fear of his oppenent who over powered him in matter minutes. The immortal Riser Phenex was about to be slain to his own ignorance.

"This is for Koneko..." Issei said.

Issei Raises his fist smashing it into Risers face smashing it into the ground making his head split open then with more pressure his head explodes never to be healed again.

Sirzches looks in awe at Issei knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the fight even if he tried, Rias smiles at Issei's victory knowing that the... it is dead for good. Issei on the other hand has a look of victory on his face since the balance breaker went away. he was muttering they could barely hear though.

"I did it Koneko... I avenged you... Koneko...?" he said curiously as a spirit appeared next to him. ( kind of like what happened to Kiba during the Kokabiel fight)

"Thank you Issei-senpai. Koneko grabs on to his waste and hugs him like she used to. "Now I can finally go in peace, You made me the happiest girl ever that month. I'm glad I met you and Prez, without her I wouldn't have met you. I truly love you... Issei." is all she said as her spirit dissipated into thin air leaving everyone in the room even Sirzches in tears. Issei was back to crying.

Issei was now remembering every memory they had together... (Them walking to school with her latched to him, Sleeping in the same bed holding each other, waking up to each others smilies, going to the park and watching th stars, and carrying her back. Even Koneko and Issei's last time together where she told him the potion was worn off and she truly loved him, then watching her die... right in front of him.)

"I love you too Koneko... Always and forever." he said to where her spirit was

Issei looked up and saw everyone in the room, (Sirzches, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, even Asia and Kiba were there) and smiled for the first time in weeks. Akeno, Rias, and Asia charge Issei with hugs and kisses. Just accepting Issei hugs them all back. and makes them even more happy with few words.

"I'm sorry for being selfish, but i'm back now!" He said holding them tighter then ever.

Once they finish they long "reunion" Issei was curious about something.

"Hey Prez after the night Koneko and I... you know... Why was Kiba in my house?"

Oh he was there on orders of so the whole club could partake in messing with you, Asia was to mad at you to do it. Don't worry Issei you know I told I saved my Virginity for you, and since I still am one, you don't have to worry about that."

After they cleaned the room from Riser's blood, Sirzches had some final for Issei.

"You what you did will lead to more conflicts for you, The Phenex family will but a bounty on your head, but I will try my best to protect you. Just as long you keep protecting my sister like you have been."

"Yes sir! Rias is in good hands sir." said Issei whos hand was being grabbed by Rias lovingly which he gladly accepted smiling. 

"Why don't we go home Issei there is something I wanna show you." Rias said with a seductive smile

"Okay Prez!" he replied getting the hint.

"Ara, ara, Don't hog him Prez." Akeno said pressing her chest to his back nipping his ear.

Issei smilied as he realized things are going back to normal to some degree. Before they all went home they went to pay there respects Koneko. Issei walking up first placed flowers at her grave and whispered.

"even though you always beat me for being a pervert, you liked me to a degree didn't you Koneko." He finished and got up. Little did he know he was being hugged from behind from Konkeo's spirit that only the club members behind him could see. All of them smiling, Asia who was crying tears of joy at the scene watched as how he said his last words to his deceased girlfriend. After they all finish they all go home and Rias showed Issei what she promised him.

The next morning after... you know... Issei woke up seeing Rias in all her naked beauty, he just smilies knowing life might not be the same but it will go on for him. Knowing he won't ever be alone again.


End file.
